1. Field
This invention is generally concerned with luggage materials, configurations and designs, and is specifically concerned with travel bags having specialized support integrated therewith to provide a strong base which is resistant to wear and damage occasioned by use of said bag.
2. Prior Art
The frequent traveler is well aware of need for high quality travel bags. Transit systems tend to be quite taxing on baggage of low quality. Bags get stuck, torn, ripped or snagged on equipment such as doors, escalators, conveyors, carts, handrails, armrests, among others. As travel bags tend to be heavy when loaded, they may be equipped with wheels to facilitate transport across smooth floors. Wheels are typically mounted into the bottom of such bags. An additional feature may include a handle. Handles are sometimes retractable into the bag such that the bag occupies a smaller space and allows for convenient storage.
Some bags are designed for very heavy loads. Commonly known as “duffel” bags, a flexible material forms an enclosure into which objects may be packed. For example, a bag designed to carry sporting equipment may be made of strong canvas and reinforced at the seams with webbing or alternative durable materials. These bags may be particularly suited for carrying large and bulky objects which cause increased wear on the bags.
An example of a travel bag suited for sporting equipment is taught by Mr. Kjose in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,135. The bag is designed to carry a second containment vessel of similar shape. It is shown with wheels attached about its bottom at various locations. Additionally, it has a zip opening and a handle. With the wheels distributed as shown, i.e. with a long wheelbase, the bag tends to be difficult to steer. In addition, the lower corners of the bag tend to be exposed. They may be engaged by or come into contact with many objects which may cause wear to them.
An enclosure for sporting equipment is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,768 by inventor Muse. The enclosure is particularly designed to protect its contents against the elements and specifically rain. The cover may similarly be equipped with a handle which cooperates with the cover to which it is attached.
Mr. Hauer of Washington teaches a wheeled bag in the form of a cart with a handle and accessory holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,465. The two wheels are spread such that they are broader than the bag is in order to resist tipping in a lateral direction.
Finally, Mr. Dunn of Santa Anna, Calif. teaches a novel bag in which a golf club set is to be carried. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,894 shows a bag which includes wheels and a handle. Of particular interest is the bottom member which is a rigid element. The sides of the bag are fastened to the bottom member which supports the wheels.
Perhaps the most sophisticated experts with regard to travel bags include airline personnel. Travelers will certainly recall that flight attendants and pilots often tote a wheeled bag through airport and hotel lobbies. The bag is typically made of durable canvas or similar cloth material. With a retractable handle, the bag is pulled behind the user while the bottom is supported on two wheels in contact with the floor. The wheels are preferably quite small and are sometimes built into the bag at wheel wells which are riveted to the canvas bottom. These bags are conveniently designed to fit the compartments of airplanes. They are durable in design, but tend to support a load of only a few tens of pounds. As such, the material used to form the bags is generally only mildly resistant to high friction loads. The corners of these bags are generally made of soft materials which tends to get caught on various objects including sharp metallic objects such as those of which a conveyor might be comprised. The metallic objects tend to tear and destroy the bags. Additionally, the wheels are sometimes subject to very high impact force and may easily break away from the canvas bag to which they are attached. These travel bags may be dragged up or down stairs. Designers have included ribs made of plastic which run in a longitudinal direction down the back of the bag. These ribs may help allow the bag to be dragged over a bumpy surface such as stairs. However, the ribs are usually attached to the soft material of the bag by rivets or adhesives. Objects may operate to tear the ribs from the bag when they engage the ends of the ribs.
Most travel luggage can be classified either “soft” luggage or “hard” luggage. Soft luggage is lightweight and more easily made compact for storage; while hard luggage tends to be more bulky. However, hard luggage is quite strong and may stand up to extreme conditions which act to wear or damage the luggage. Soft luggage is more easily destroyed by conditions to which it may be exposed in normal use. It would be desirable to provide luggage which benefits from the advantages offered by each of these types of luggage, without having the problems associated with either.
Applicants copending application having a Ser. No. 08/734,254 discloses a travel bag which addresses and solves most of the problems mentioned above, among others. The following disclosure relates to the previous, and details additional features and improvements. Therefore, the entire disclosure of the above-identified application is hereby incorporated into this document.
Notwithstanding, new configurations have been discovered which provide novel designs and forms for travel bags, particularly travel bags subject to high wear and damage due to the heavy loads which they support. In contrast to the good and useful inventions mentioned, each having certain features that are no less than remarkable, the instant invention is concerned with providing a long lasting, wear resistant travel bag for heavy loads.